Kebersamaan
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kepergian Kazune, terjadi hubungan antara Jin dan Karin, namun Karin masih memiliki perasaan pada Kazune. Apa yang Karin lakukan?


"Karin-_**chan**_?" panggil Miyon ketika memasuki kamar Karin dimana Karin tak ada di sana.

"Tadi setahuku, Karin-_**chan**_ ada di sana," ujar Himeka—oh, Himeka dan Kazusa telah menyelesaikan studinya.

"Hanazono-_**san**_!" seru Michiru berusaha memanggil Karin.

"Karin, kami mencarimu!" seru Yuuki.

"Karin_**nee-sama**_ dimana?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kira-kira Jin telah menemukannya tidak ya?" tanya Yuuki.

Jin Kuga, pacar baru Karin. Karin sengaja untuk memulai hubungan mereka dengan berpacaran terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tahu Karin-_**chan**_ dimana!" seru Himeka tiba-tiba.

"Dimana?" tanya Miyon sedikit panik.

"Di pohon cemara itu," jawab Himeka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kebersamaan**

**Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo**

**OOC, angst-failed, sequel of 'Bangau Kertas', Karin-centric, failure visualization, typo(s), and many more**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Angst and Drama**

**A fic for Kamichama Karin from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon kenangan. Pohon kenangan bergantungkan bangau kertas lusuh sejak dua musim panas telah berlalu.

Musim panas, eh?

Memori pahit itu masih membekas di hatinya. Ia masih tak bisa menerima fakta bahwa pemuda itu telah meninggalkan gadis ini, gadis berusia dua puluh empat tahun ini.

"Karin," panggil sebuah suara.

Karin menolehkan kepalanya. Terlihat di matanya yang sembab kalau ia sedang menangis. Jin, sebagai pacar baru Karin, menghampirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, dewiku," ujar Jin sambil memberi sebuah kotak. Kotak hadiah.

Karin tentu saja menerima hadiah dari pacarnya, sementara Jin melihat halaman belakang itu langsung terkagum-kagum.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kalau halaman belakang ini sungguh indah!" puji Jin, lalu iris _**onyx**_ miliknya menatap gantungan bangau kertas lusuh di tempat yang Karin duduki, "Ini siapa yang membuatnya,"

Karin tidak menjawabnya. Ia masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

Iris onyx Jin menatap ukiran di pohon cemara tempat digantungkannya bangau-bangau kertas itu, dan ia terkejut melihat sebuah ukiran itu.

K + K.

Ia bingung. Tentu ia tahu huruf 'K' yang dimaksud adalah Karin, tapi siapa 'K' yang satu lagi? Kazusa? Pohon persahabatan?

"Itu aku dan Kazune yang membuatnya," ujar Karin seolah membaca pikiran Jin.

"Kazune? Siapa dia?" tanya Jin.

"Karin-_**chan**_, hosh, akhirnya kami menemukanmu juga," ujar Miyon sambil menghela napas kelelahan.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa Kazune itu?" ulang Jin.

Tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Mulai dari Miyon, Kazusa, Himeka, Michiru, Yuuki, hingga Karin sendiri.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku tahu masalahnya," pinta Jin.

"Kazune adalah saudara kembar Kazusa," ujar Yuuki.

"Sekaligus orang yang dicintai Karin," sambung Kazusa.

"Ini sebenarnya adalah memori pahit kami, tapi jika kau memaksa, baiklah," ujar Michiru, "Saat itu, Karin pergi selama sepuluh tahun lamanya, dan ketika ia mendengar ceritaku tentang Sadako Sasaki, mulailah Kazune membuat bangau kertas untuk harapannya, yaitu,"

"Tak terasa, Karin akan pulang. Kazune sangat senang sekali, apalagi Karin ingin sebuah pesta ulang tahunnya yang masih lama. Kazune meneleponku dan menanyakan barang keinginan Karin dan bahkan membelinya," lanjut Miyon.

"Tapi sesuatu terjadi. Dua hari sebelum kepulangan Karin, Kazune tertabrak mobil. Miyon menelepon kami semua dan bergegas ke rumah sakit," sambung Himeka.

"Aku dan Himeka saja langsung datang, namun Karin tidak. Karin sebenarnya ingin pulang namun penerbangan di sana terganggu, jadi Karin kembali dua hari setelah insiden," sambung Kazusa.

"Karin yang tidak sengaja menemukan rahasia besar Kazune berupa bangau-bangau kertas ini langsung melanjutkannya dengan harapan memori Kazune kembali lagi," sambung Michiru.

"Kepala Kazune membentur meja, dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata itu adalah pertemuan terakhirku dan Karin. Di saat-saat terakhir itu, Kazune memberikan kotak hadiah untuk Karin yang berisi gelang, beberapa bangau kertas merah muda, dan kartu bertuliskan '_**Otanjoubi omedetto**_' serta pernyataan hatinya," ucap Miyon mengakhiri.

Kini semuanya terdiam. Menurut Jin, dirinya adalah sebuah pelarian dari sakit hati seorang Hanazono Karin.

"Satu pertanyaan," ujar Jin.

"Apa?" tanya Miyon.

"Dimana Karin?" tanya Jin.

Mereka baru menyadari, bahwa si gadis _**brunette**_ beriris _**emerald**_ itu tak ada di sekitar mereka.

**.**

**Kebersamaan**

**.**

Karin menelusuri jalan-jalan kota. Pandangan matanya kosong, ia hanya menuruti kemana kedua kakinya melangkah.

Masih memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya, yang merupakan pemberian orang yang ia cintai di akhir hidup pemuda itu.

Kujyou Kazune.

Karin sendiri juga heran, kenapa ia bisa mencintai sosok pemuda yang sangat dingin namun jenius itu.

_**/"Aishiteru, Karin,"/**_

Karin terkejut. Ia seperti mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Apa itu ... suara Kazune?

"Kazune-_**kun**_?" ucap Karin, "Itukah kau?"

Tapi iris emerald Karin tak melihat sosok pemuda bernama Kujyou Kazune itu. Ia hanya menghela napas.

_**/"Kau ingin kebersamaan terjalin diantara kita bukan?"/**_

DEG!

Jantung Karin berdetak kencang. Tidak, ini bukan halusinasinya, ini memang nyata! Suara Kazune yang sedikit dewasa, oh, Karin tahu itu semua.

_**/"Datanglah ke tempatku, maka kita akan bertemu,"/**_

"Ka-Kazune, ka-kaukah itu?"

Karin dipandang sebagai orang aneh oleh orang yang melewati Karin karena berbicara sendiri.

Saat Karin ingin menyebrang, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya. Karin menyadarinya, tapi ia tidak berlari melainkan diam di tempat.

Dan saat itulah Himeka dan yang lainnya menemukan Karin.

"KARIN-_**CHANNNN**_!"

BRAK!

**.**

**Kebersamaan**

**.**

Karin terbangun, memegang seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak merasakan yang namanya sakit. Ia ... ada dimana?

"Kazune-_**kun**_?" Karin menyebutkan nama orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Saat Karin melangkah, ia melihat sebuah tombol berbentuk hati. Karin pun menekan tombol itu.

_**/"Kazune-kun, huhhh, kau mengajariku cepat-cepat, tentu saja aku tidak bisa!"/**_

_**/"Shttt, jangan banyak bicara, ini demi ulanganmu, kau tahu,"/**_

_**/"Tapi bisa tidak untuk mengajariku pelan-pelan saja? Kau harus memaklumiku!"/**_

_**/"Baik baik, sudah, jangan marah terus,"/**_

Karin memegang kepalanya. Sakit, seakan semua memori pahit itu datang kepadanya.

"KAZUNE-_**KUNNNNN**_!"

Karin tetap memegang kepalanya sambil berteriak dan menangis. Sudah ia tak tahu ini dimana, ditambah lagi memori yang menghantuinya yang seharusnya sudah dikubur dalam-dalam muncul lagi begitu saja.

"Jangan menangis,"

Karin menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut blonde bermata safir menatapnya.

"Kau ..."

"_**Watashi wa**_ Kujyou Kazune _**desu**_. _**Yoroshiku**_,"

"Kita ... di mana?"

"Di tempatku. _**Arigatou**_ sudah mau datang,"

PLUK!

"Kazune-_**kun**_ _**no baka**_! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu tahu! Kenapa kau pergi?!" ujar Karin sambil memukul Kazune.

"_**Itai**_ ... Yang penting kita bersama lagi. Saatnya kita menjalin kebersamaan,"

Kazune dan Karin berlari menuju sebuah tempat dengan bergandengan tangan.

**.**

**Kebersamaan**

**.**

"Karin-_**chan**_ sudah koma tiga bulan!" seru Himeka.

"Jantungnya mulai melemah," tambah Miyon.

"Apa Karin_**nee-sama**_ ... akan menyusul Kazu_**nii-sama**_?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kazusa jangan berbicara seperti itu," ujar Jin.

"Jin benar, Kazusa, kita bisa berdoa pada _**Kami-sama**_ kan?"

Tit ...

"Karin?" Yuuki menatap mesin elektrokardigan yang berbunyi panjang.

"Karin-_**chan**_, huahhhhh!" Himeka dan Miyon menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Dokter, suster!" panggil Michiru panik.

"Karin_**nee-sama**_ ..." Kazusa hanya bisa diam.

"Karin sudah ada di tempat yang lebih baik. Kini batinnya pasti tak akan tersakiti lagi," ujar Jin.

'Mereka meninggal pada tanggal yang sama, di tanggal 3 Juli, ulang tahun Karin_**nee-sama**_,' batin Kazusa, 'Mereka memang pasangan yang sehidup semati,'

Kini kebersamaan telah terjalin diantara Kazune dan Karin. Tidak ada hal yang tak bisa mengganggu kebersamaan mereka lagi.

Mereka akan terus bersama ... selamanya.

_**OWARI!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
